A collision
by BluePlumSoup
Summary: The Volturi kidnap simon. Leaving Izzy and clary to go on a questn to find him. Including makeover s an d more! Their friendship will be tested. So will their fighting skills.


Hi! Im fairlynew to this world. I started a RA ficbut kinda forgot about it. This jdea has been  
naggingat me for ages. This is set after BD and COLS .  
Basic idea.  
Raphael tells the volturi about simon and they kidnap /vampnap him. Then clary and izzy go on a  
mission to find him. Theymeet the cullens the name volturi arises and they leave. Fhen they go an  
fight the volturi(TMI) . Um the rest is classified so yeah plz readand reveiw!

Hotel Dumont

.  
A shiver of fear ran up Maureens spine. She had never seen Raphael like this. She was willing to bet that  
no one had seen him like this. Well no one she knew. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the  
shadows.  
The moment her foot left the shadows she regretted it. Regretted ever coming her . She had destroyed  
Camille she was strong. She dint need to be here. But she was. The moment her foot touched the floor  
Raphael spun around. His face red he opened his mouth automatically. Ready to spread accusations and  
insults. Luckily for him his eyes worked faster then his mouth when he realized who it was. She drew a  
shaky breath that she had no need for. Yet she found comfort in it. It seemed to carry her over the last  
wave. Let her float away and fly. "Camille's dead." She spoke in a flat quiet tone. Squeezing it out before  
he could say a word. She then spun on her foot . She had to get out of this place. She left the building  
ignoring Raphaels' cries.

Raphael was not happy to say the least. He was a burning inferno of rage. The nerve of that girl Mauren!  
Just coming in here and telling him that! Who did she think she was ? Did she even know? He needed  
more info on how Camille died if she did die. Why should he trust her? Then there was that daylighter!  
Now that he was finnaly lost of Cains blessing Raphael had searched for him. And searched and searched  
until he had eventually launched a raid on the institute. Unaware the that Lucian Garroway's pack of  
mutts had been staying there for their ow personal accords.  
Now the clave was after him as well as the children of the moon. Thank god Camille was dead. At least he  
had one less problem now. But he would have to rule the New York coven for a while which would be nice  
yet overpowering and stress filled.  
Sighing he decided it was not worth dirtying his own hands for the sake of the day lighter. He had  
contacts that could do that for him. Sighing to himself he tried to remember the names of the Italian  
Vampires. What were they called? Fonterri? Vontuni? No it was Volturi. Sighing he turned to the nearest  
vampire. Their name was either Franchesska or Primrose. No she would be terrible for the job that  
Raphael was thinking about. No how about Twince he was perfect for a stealth misson. The perfect  
person to spy on the institute.

0OOooooOO0000OOooooOO0000OOooooOO0000OOooooOO0000O OooooOO0000OOooooOO000OOooooOO0000OOooooOO0000OOoo ooOO0000OOooooOO00  
The New York institute.

Clarissa groaned inwardly as her alarm started its morning song.  
Bleep.  
Bleep.  
Bleep.  
Groaning her hand emerged from her covers and whacked the cursed box. Yet still it continued .  
Bleep.

Giving up with the buttons she went for a more efficient route yanking out the power cord from the  
socket. She tried pulling herself up , only to be temporarily blinded by streams of sunlight.  
Flopping back down to her mattress. She curled up to the side and slowly brought her fists to her eyes.  
Rubbing them around for a bit she blearily opened an eye. After deciding it was safe to open both she  
cracked open the other. Remembering the brightness of before she blinked a couple times before raising  
he eyes too the light. After a couple seconds they adjusted allowing her to see out side the window. With  
her eyes fully functioning she couldn't not notice it. Not an it them. THEM? A them ?. Well it had to be a  
them. Dangling loosely in front of her window, jaw forced to the side. Eyes gorily carved out, barely  
connected to their sockets. It took a couple seconds for her brain to realize that the object hanging of her  
window was a corpse. She could barely stop her body reacting. Jerking away from the sunlight. Fingers  
clenching body tensing. Finnaly she forced her mouth open in a pure spasm of fear.

Volterra.

Demetri knocked hesitantly on the grand chambers door. Not sure if Aro would rip him apart or not. After  
all interrupting their feeding was wrong hopefully they would forgive him when they heard the news.

"Come". A deep voice echoed through the chambers . Demeitre quickly entered the chambers , "What brings you here demetrei?" The voice inquired Demetrie quickly raised his head to meet his masters bone chilling gaze. "I have news master Aro." He murmured. After all this time he was still intimidated by them. Gathering courage he spoke once more. "News of great import." "Really?" ARo replied barely interested. "Yes master Aro one of my friends has contacted me, he has a problem."

"Ah Demetrie haw can we trust the legitimacy of this so called news? With what happened with your other so called friend still in mind?"

"Well master Aro I trust this man with my own life. He has a Coven in new York, he also defeated the traitor! His names Raphael and I really think your should consider is conundrum."

"Speak away Demeitre speak away. But do bear in mind the consequences if this ends up like last time". Aro replied.

"Well he has a Vampire that is causing him a great spot of bother. This Juvenile vampire is talented in a way that we could use. He proposes that he would give us more data, if we took care of this Juvenile."

"Well well well it seems you are doing your job for once demetrie. Contact him at once . Summon him here so we can discuss terms and conditions."

Aro replied.

**There you go i hope y**'all liked the look of it so please review and read!

**Oh and Disclaimer Disclaimer I [sadly] am not like Mrs Clare or Mrs Meyer**

**I know its short but they [chaps] will get longer and bigger and beteter[in time]**

**So in summary REad and Reveiw!**


End file.
